


Would You Believe?

by HansoldMySoul



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Enjoy!, I love hybrid yuta, M/M, he's my baby, idek what I'm talking about tbh, more yutae, taeyong also loves hybrid yuta, yutae for the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9427565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansoldMySoul/pseuds/HansoldMySoul
Summary: “I don’t care if hybrids are great companions! He hates me just as much as I hate him-““True!” Yuta cut in, raising his voice to make sure the orange haired nuisance could hear him on the other end of the line.“-and he has no manners what so ever!” Taeyong finished, pointedly not turning although if he had, he would have been treated to the sight of Yuta making some very rude hand gestures, tail swishing from side to side in a movement that only spelled mischief.[Yutae, Yuta/Taeyong, Hybrid!au]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefreakquick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefreakquick/gifts).



“He destroyed two pairs of shoes out of nothing but spite!” Taeyong stressed, clutching the phone tighter in his hand and narrowing his eyes at the cat hybrid who was glaring at him from the other end of the room.

“He has a name and he’d like it if you used It,” The lilac haired hybrid muttered sarcastically, raising his eyebrows in challenge when Taeyong shot him a glare while momentarily covering the receiver so he could speak without being overheard.

“A name is privilege, start acting like a human and I might start treating you like one.” He spat back, gesturing the heap of fabric that had once been two very expensive pairs of shoes. Yuta let out an indignant huff and pointed to the same thing, “I was acting like a human, after all it’s not like I used claws to destroy those, nope, I did it very intentionally with your hair-cutting scissors for maximum effect.” The smirk, both in his voice and on his face was a clear indication that he felt absolutely no guilt whatsoever about the action.

Taeyong didn’t respond save for a scowl, too busy resuming his phone conversation. “No Doyoung, I said that I might be considering getting a cat not that I wanted to immediately adopt a college student with an attitude problem and the softest ears in the world!” It might have sounded more convincing if the word choice weren’t quite so cute.

“I don’t care if hybrids are great companions! He hates me just as much as I hate him-“

“True!” Yuta cut in, raising his voice to make sure the orange haired nuisance could hear him on the other end of the line.

“-and he has no manners what so ever!” Taeyong finished, pointedly not turning although if he had, he would have been treated to the sight of Yuta making some very rude hand gestures, tail swishing from side to side in a movement that only spelled mischief.

The phone was tossed onto the couch with a huff and Taeyong did nothing for a moment but Yuta watched his shoulders rise and fall steadily until his breathing returned to normal and he deemed himself calm enough to turn around. “Okay here’s the deal. Kim Doyoung is a douchebag-“

“I know,” Yuta snorted, interrupting once again and earning himself a frustrated sigh from Taeyong.

“-as I was saying, Doyoung is a douche and apparently he’s already invited Kun to move into your dorm even though he only exiled you this afternoon, so you have no choice but to stay here with me for the time being. I don’t like it any more than you do but could you please refrain from destroying any more of my possessions for the duration of your stay?” If he’d looked any less sincere then Yuta would have been tempted to knock the vase off of the unit beside him just to make a point. Taeyong looked as though he was anticipating as much and the silver-haired man raised his eyebrows questioningly when the cat-hybrid made no move to immediately disobey his wishes.

“Okay,” Yuta replied with a shrug before turning and curling up in the corner of the couch without another word. His tail was wrapped around his waist loosely and his ears which had been at attention during their earlier conversation, were now drooping lamely atop his head. It was a sorry sight if Taeyong ever did see one but he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Yuta had just agreed to behave himself without as much as a word of argument. The same Yuta that he’d known for less than a day, yet had still managed to destroy several of his possessions for no good reason.

“Okay?” He asked, wanting to make sure in case Yuta was playing a rather elaborate prank on him.

“Hmm,” Yuta hummed back noncommittally, the sound muffled by the way his chin was resting on his hands.

“Tell Doyoung I’m sorry for being a nuisance,” Taeyong heard the younger boy mutter just as he was about to leave the room and he answered with a sharp nod, unsure of whether Yuta saw his response or whether the hybrid had even meant him to hear the words in the first place.

\--

Living with Yuta wasn’t as bad as Taeyong would have expected. 

Sure, the younger man couldn’t cook to save his life and Taeyong had to save his kitchen from inevitable destruction twice before he learnt that lesson and he was lazy to a fault but it was nice to have someone around all the time, even if that person was spitting caustic comments or breaking his things (an accident, Yuta assured after Taeyong had called him out about the broken coffee machine.)

Also, Doyoung had some apologising to do after Yuta had admitted that he felt akin to a puppy that was given as a Christmas present and then quickly discarded when the owner got bored. The younger boy had barely spoken to anybody for nearly a week and he’d only admitted his feelings to Taeyong on pain of death should he ever repeat them to anyone. (Which of course, Taeyong completely ignored as he marched over to Doyoung’s dorm and chewed him out about the way he’d treated the hybrid and the lack of explanation he’d given before shipping the younger boy away.)

\--

“Are you prepared for tomorrow?” Taeyong inquired, perching on the arm of the couch and running his hands through Yuta’s hair which was getting slightly too long again. The younger boy had been napping on the couch for most of the day and although he had a bed of his own, he rarely used it in lieu of leaving his favourite spot in the dorm. The hybrid had been sick for several days and Taeyong had taken pity on him, showering him with affection which he pretended to hate but the older boy didn’t fail to notice the way Yuta preened under the soft touches and sweet words.

“No, mm not going.” Yuta murmured in response, burrowing his head against Taeyong’s stomach and releasing a quiet breath that sounded like a tiny huff to the older man. Yuta wasn’t usually particularly affectionate but he had a tendency to be clingy when he was sick and Taeyong could never bring himself to complain because it was nice to catch a break from the usual brash personality that the hybrid possessed.

“Why? You still don’t feel good enough or because of your petty feud with Doyoung?” Taeyong replied, already anticipating the answer because Yuta was nothing if not predictable in his behavioural patterns.

“Both. Youngie’s a douche face.” The weak insult caused Taeyong to chuckle and Yuta immediately looked up with narrowed eyes at the response, clearly upset that Taeyong wasn’t taking pity on him for his plight. One ear twitched in annoyance and Taeyong couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and stroking it, his hands moving on instinct before he even had time to think. Yuta’s eyes fell closed at the contact and Taeyong couldn’t help that appreciate the cat-like traits that his boyfriend possessed when the younger boy began to purr quietly. 

There was no doubting that Nakamoto Yuta was a very attractive man but Taeyong like the soft parts of him as much he enjoyed the very human traits that had first attracted him to the hybrid.

“You said that you forgave him two years ago,” Taeyong reminded the younger but it was more small talk than anything else because they’d had the same conversation a million times and it always ended the same way.

“I did—but he’s still a douche face.” Yuta affirmed, no longer pouting.

“Okay but even if he is, that’s not really a legitimate reason to boycott his wedding.” Taeyong reasoned, knowing that Yuta was just stalling at this point and that he would give in eventually but he was going to stall the admission for as long as humanly possible first because Nakamoto Yuta absolutely hated being wrong.

“He kicked me out of my own dorm so that he could shack up with Kun, I think that’s enough of a reason to not attend their wedding.” 

“But if he hadn’t done that then you wouldn’t have been forced to cohabitate with me,” Taeyong reminded him, enjoying the way Yuta’s eyes sparkled even as he continued to shoot down every argument with half-baked excuses.

“Woe is me,” the hybrid snorted, lifting his hand and lacing his fingers with the fingers of Taeyong’s free hand in a move that was so familiar that the older man almost didn’t notice it. “I guess I should give them my sincerest thanks then. Can’t have you thinking I’m ungrateful or anything.” Yuta faux groaned, making it sound like a chore although Taeyong knew he’d been looking forward to the event for as long as he’d known that it was going to happen.

“You, Nakamoto Yuta, are the most ungrateful person on the planet, you’re pretty lucky that I’m here to set your priorities straight all the time.” Taeyong grinned, laughing when Yuta rose to his feet indignantly and leaned forward, looking him right in the eye.

“Oh I’m plenty lucky but It’s not because of your outstanding skills as a day planner.” The hybrid murmured, pressing his himself closer to Taeyong and forcing the older boy to steady them both to stop them from falling off the edge of the couch.

“Do tell,” he prompted, not missing the way Yuta’s eyes held a challenge that Taeyong was more than willing to meet and his lips had curved up into a smirk.

“I’d rather show,” and then he finally pressed their lips together and Taeyong felt himself melt into the kiss, relaxed in a way that he could only be around Yuta.

Pulling away for breath, Taeyong smirked up at the hybrid and noted that he was looking much better than he had been earlier that day. “Take your time.”

No more words were needed but plenty more were spoken that evening.

\--

Needless to say that they did attend Doyoung and Kun’s wedding and Yuta was in a much more agreeable mood, even going as far as to thank the younger boy for introducing the two of them all that time ago. (Doyoung had looked even more confused when Taeyong met his questioning gaze with a grin and a wink.)

**Author's Note:**

> For Cleo because she writes the most amazing Yutae fics and I can't tell her how much I appreciate that! Also she's always there to cry with me about ship dynamics XD
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always greatly appreciated!~
> 
> Find me on Twitter @HansoldMS_Twt !


End file.
